dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger
'' "I’ll get the one in the back. That’s one hobgoblin who’ll regret ever lifting a bow."'' =Class Traits= *'Role:' Striker. You concentrate on either ranged attacks or two-weapon melee fighting to deal a lot of damage to one enemy at a time. Your attacks rely on speed and mobility, since you prefer to use hit-and-run tactics whenever possible. *'Power Source:' Martial. Your talents depend on extensive training and practice, inner confidence, and natural proficiency. *'Key Abilities:' Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom *'Armor Proficiencies:' Cloth, leather, hide *'Weapon Proficiencies:' Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged *'Bonus to Defense:' +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex *'Hit Points at 1st Level:' 12 + Constitution score **'Hit Points per Level Gained:' 5 **'Healing Surges per Day:' 6 + Constitution modifier *'Build Options:' Archer ranger, Two-blade ranger, Beast Master Ranger overview Characteristics: You combine fast, hard-hitting melee attack power with excellent ranged attack ability, and shift easily from melee to ranged combat. You are moderately resilient in battle, but you prefer hit-and-run attacks or ambushes to prolonged slugging matches. Hit hard, get out; that’s the ranger’s way. Religion: Rangers favor deities of nature and of the hunt. They often revere Kord, Melora, or the Raven Queen. Evil or chaotic evil rangers usually worship Gruumsh or Zehir. Races: Elves are ideal archer rangers. Humans, halflings, dragonborn, and eladrin are all sometimes drawn to the wandering life of a two-blade ranger. =Class Features= *Fighting Style *Hunter's Quarry *Prime Shot *Beast Mastery Skills Dungeoneering or Nature (your choice). From the class skills list below, choose four more {C}trained skills at 1st level. *Acrobatics (Dex) *Athletics (Str) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *Nature (Wis) *Perception (Wis) *Stealth (Dex) Fighting Style Choose one of the following fighting styles and gain its benefit. Archer Fighting Style: Because of your focus on ranged attacks, you gain Defensive Mobility as a bonus {C}feat. Two-Blade Fighting Style: Because of your focus on two-weapon melee attacks, you can wield a {C}one-handed weapon in your off hand as if it were an off-hand weapon. (Make sure to designate on your {C}character sheet which weapon is main and which is offhand.) In addition, you gain Toughness as a bonus feat. Hunter Fighting Style: You gain Quick Draw as a bonus feat, even if you don't meet the prerequisites. In addition, you can sheathe a weapon as a free action and gain a +4 bonus to AC against opportunity attacks you provoke by making a ranged attack. Marauder Fighting Style: '''You gain Two-Weapon Defense as a bonus feat, even if you don't meet the prerequisites. In addition, you gain a +1 bonus to speed while you aren't using a shield or a two-handed weapon. Hunter's Quarry Once per turn as a minor action, you can designate the enemy nearest to you as your quarry. Once per round, you deal extra damage to your quarry. The extra damage is based on your level. If you can make multiple attacks in a round, you decide which attack to apply the extra damage to after all the attacks are rolled. The hunter’s quarry effect remains active until the end of the encounter, until the quarry is defeated, or until you designate a different target as your quarry. You can designate one enemy as your quarry at a time. Prime Shot If none of your allies are nearer to your target than you are, you receive a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls against that target. Beast Mastery The Beast Mastery class feature is available to any ranger who wishes to gain a loyal beast companion. To select this class feature, you must give up the Prime Shot class feature, and you do not select either the Archer Fighting Style or the Two-Blade Fighting Style. Running Attack This class feature replaces the Prime Shot class feature. If you use a standard action that lets you move (such as a Charge or the Skirmish Shot power, and you end that movement at least 2 squares away from where you began that move, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls made as part of that standard action Class-Specific Feats '''Heroic Tier feats *Action Rush *Agile Hunter *Agile Running Attack *Blood Quarry *Beast Guidance *Beast Protector *Beast Training *Brutal Accuracy *Camouflage *Constricting Serpent *Coordinated Opportunity *Darkfire Targeting *Defense Throw *Drow Beast Mastery *Elven Beast Mastery *Expert Tracker *Fearless Seeker *Feyborn Companion *Fiendish Companion *Flank on the Run *Furious Charge *Goring Boar *Group Quarry *Harrying Raptor *Hobling Strike *Human Beast Mastery *Hunter of WInd and Wave *Hunter's Arm *Hunter's Aim *Lethal Hunter *Lucky Skirmisher *Manticore's Fury *Mauling Bear *Nimble Companion *Pouncing Cat *Precise Hunter *Predatory Action *Prime Strike *Savage Wolf *Second Shot *Secure Encampment *Shifting Companion *Snapping Lizard *Staggering Strike *Swift Footwork *Thundertusk Companion *Twilight Training *Vengeful Beast *Venomous Spider Class Power At-Will Ranger Attack *Careful Attack *Circling Strike *Fading Strike *Hit and Run *Nimble Strike *Predator Strike *Twin Strike =Multiclass Rangers= Warrior of the Wild *Prerequisite: Strength 13 or Dexterity 13 *Multiclassing into Ranger gives the following benefits: *Training in a skill of your choice from the Ranger Class Skill list above. *Once per encounter, you can use the ranger’s Hunter's Quarry class feature. Category:Strikers Category:Classes Category:Martial